


Лучший рассвет

by WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018/pseuds/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018
Summary: Жанр: повседневность, романтика, флафф, мифические существа, AUРейтинг: PG-13Краткое содержание: Виктор — один из тех, кто создавал этот мир по крупицам, но все, что он может сейчас, это рисовать рассветы. Все, что ему осталось, это крыши домов и чистый холст темного неба. Уйти к людям и потерять последние крохи силы ему совсем не хочется.Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора





	Лучший рассвет

Виктор придумывает самые красивые рассветы. 

Розовое молоко, разлитое по скромной лазури, и золотистые подсветы по краям — баловство, по сути, но Виктор уже давно на большее не способен: нелегко даже это, когда ты божество, о котором уже никто не помнит. Когда-то их было много, даже слишком — как теперь Виктор корит себя за это “слишком”. Братья и сестры — все исчезли, истаяли, пытаясь приспособиться среди тех, кто о них позабыл. Виктор еще держится в стороне — не злится, не жаждет больше ничего, только творит понемногу из тех крупиц, что еще с ним, не желая себя терять. Все, что ему осталось, это крыши домов и чистый холст темного неба.

По вечерам он смотрит на закаты. Он не знал никогда того, кто рисовал их, и ему этого немного жаль, потому что картины действительно изумительные, хотя “обновок” в них нет уже очень много лет: вчерашний закат Виктор последний раз видел две недели назад, а позавчерашний — в прошлом месяце. Тот, кто их придумывал, либо ушел к людям, либо просто перестал творить. В последнее верится с трудом: как им еще напоминать себе о том, что это они создавали мир по нитке, если не делать единственное, что они могут? Виктор, едва улегшись удобнее и свесив ногу с крыши, вскакивает, потирая руки в нетерпении. Еще немного — и пора, еще с десяток секунд. Он резкими взмахами ладоней стирает верхний слой ночной сажи с неба и напускает льда у кромки, подмораживая все больше и больше. Чуть прозрачной сапфировой пленки по боку, зацепившей на ажурном хвосте тепло моря и сок малины, каплю света, потом еще несколько — и где-то рядом раздается восторженное оханье. Виктор осторожно выглядывает вниз, смотрит на девушку и юношу на балконе, вместе кутающихся в одно одеяло, глядящих на небо так, будто нет под боком любимого человека, и улыбается. Он благодарен тем, кто любуется его творениями. 

С наступлением темноты он идет на пляж. Залив, у берегов которого он проводит последние полтора века, оброс беседками и заведениями, а чуть поодаль деревянные домики сменились каменными. Время неумолимо, но его не трогает, и Виктору не приходится уворачиваться от него, как и не хочется догонять. Блики вышек отражаются в воде, волны крошат лунную дорожку, из кафе где-то далеко за спиной доносится музыка и чей-то смех. Виктор садится на песок подальше от воды и с наслаждением закрывает глаза: ему нравится эта людская суета, может, потому что живая, может, потому что идет мимо него. Виктор вдруг хмурится, дернув плечом: кто-то точно идет и вроде бы тоже мимо. Медленное шлепанье перемежается редкими остановками, чересчур короткими — может, он запинается? Виктор открывает глаза. 

Босые стопы идущего оставляют отпечатки на самой кромке песка, плохо подкатанные джинсы намокают от набегающей воды. Виктор окидывает взглядом невысокую фигуру с низко склоненной головой, а парень вдруг падает на колени и зарывается носом в заляпанные песком ладони. Виктор даже вздрагивает, как будто это его колени с размаха врезались в тяжелый мокрый песок. Тот, упавший, совсем не замечает заката. Наверняка и его рассвета, самого красивого, не заметил бы. Виктор поднимается осторожно и с минуту стоит, размышляя, подойти ему или скрыться в тени, отойти дальше от берега. Тень густая и черная, она совсем рядом, спрячет и никому не выдаст, родная. И не будет чужих переживаний и своих предложений помощи — чем он вообще может помочь? Будет только благодатный покой, ноль сомнений и холст неба по утрам, всегда верно ждущий. Виктор оглядывается на тень в последний раз и делает шаг вперед. «С тобой все в порядке?» — хочет спросить он, но только подходит и стоит рядом. Парень безуспешно стирает песок с лица и вдруг поднимает на него испуганный взгляд. Виктор охает едва слышно — волны тут же скрадывают его голос своим — и растворяется в ночи его глаз. «Я никому не нужен», — читается в них слишком легко, чтобы не заметить.

— Вы… Вам что-то нужно? — сдержанно спрашивает юноша, кое-как справляясь с собой, и поджимает подрагивающие губы. — Вы заблудились, да?

— Что?

— Ну… Вы турист? 

Виктор только тогда вспоминает, что отличается от местных, и, выдавив еле живую улыбку, заторможенно кивает. «Почти», — добавляет он следом и находит забавным то, как юнец пытается отодвинуть свою беду куда-то подальше, чтобы не видели, и берется за чужую. Правда, что-то совсем не до смеха. «Не связывай себя с людьми», — говорили ему братья и сестры, которых он успел узнать лично, те, что создавали эти волны, лепили луну и красили солнце. «Их голод, их усталость, их короткий век, их метания и внутренние бури — все заразно». Кажется, они все заразились — волны, солнце и луна всегда повторяются. Кажется, Виктор заразился тоже — у него в сердце крохотный смерч, а позвоночник обнимает раскаленная шипастая лента, задевая легкие. 

— Я Виктор, — произносит он сдавленно, и тянет раскрытую ладонь, и смотрит так, будто просит никогда не исчезать. 

Юноша смотрит непонимающе и не двигается ни на дюйм. 

Лето проходит, и осень подбирается неспешно, рисовать рассветы приходится все позже, ждать своего часа все дольше. У Виктора отвратительное настроение, и осень здесь впервые ни при чем. Рассвет вчера получился до ужаса посредственный, невзрачный и безликий. Никто не обернулся. С каждым утром все хуже и хуже, и Виктору, разумеется, понятно, отчего так, куда он все мысли, все вдохновение и все вспышки тратит, но он старательно отодвигает это понимание на задний план и старается не думать об этом. Потому что, как только подумает, придется выбирать. Придется свой выбор озвучить и принять, а ему не нужен людской голод и их метания — своих хватает. Свои отдать бы кому. 

— Виктор!

Юри машет ему с другой стороны дороги, подслеповато щурясь в еще густых сумерках, и сверкает улыбкой. Виктор машет ему со своего третьего этажа, болтает ногами в воздухе и ждет, пока Кацуки к нему заберется. Три месяца назад они встретились впервые, два — из взгляда Юри ушло ощущение своей ненужности всем на свете, месяц как они с утра до ночи вместе, а вчера Виктор его поцеловал. И от этого настроение куда хуже, потому что он, кажется, уже выбрал. Иначе поцелуя этого не случилось бы, не случилось бы опьяняющего чувства легкости и приятной разуму взволнованности, такой сильной, какую ему ни разу не мог подарить ни один рассвет, не было бы опрометчивого «я рядом». 

— Я так и знал, что ты снова здесь, — тихо сообщает Юри, прерываясь на тяжелые вдохи. 

Виктор едва улыбается, обернувшись на секунду, ждет, пока Юри сядет рядом, опасливо ойкая, как всегда, и снова смотрит на небо. Он и правда почти всегда здесь, на заброшенной стройке — отсюда хороший вид на бухту, и весь небесный купол, как огромное полотно, открыт. Весь для него. Зачем-то. До начала лета Виктор знал, нет, чувствовал, зачем! Сейчас возвращается на разваленный третий этаж здания, никогда не имевшего стекол в провалах окон, чтобы его легко можно было найти, и рисует, словно из-под палки — ну, надо так просто, кто ж еще сделает, м?

— Виктор?

Тот поворачивает голову. Юри зовет, кажется, уже не в первый раз, тихо и осторожно дергая за рукав, краснея скулами. Виктор снова засматривается — это как заря, но не на небе, а в чужом лице, и, кажется, без Виктора здесь тоже не обошлось. Он улыбается — что ж ты такой трогательный, мальчишка? Очки эти нелепые, с отпечатками неловких пальцев на стеклах, у самого края, вечно взъерошенные темные волосы и помятая футболка. И глазищи — внимательные, яркие, всегда беспокойные. Виктору неудобно, как будто он у целого мира Юри отнял. Или, что еще хуже, отнял у Юри целый мир, а взамен подсунул — кого? Себя? Вот это непонятное, с крупицами силы, от которых и вовсе ничего не останется, если люди перестанут любоваться его рассветами? Равноценный ли обмен? Пальцы скребут по грязной балке, пыль пролезает под ногти, и Виктор прячет бесполезные руки в карманы. 

— Ты меня искал?

Юри кивает. 

— Я думал, подождать до вечера и поискать тебя у воды, но не утерпел, — он с затаенной гордостью копается в сумке и выуживает оттуда нечто бесформенное и мягкое. — Вот. На настоящего у меня денег не было, прости, пожалуйста. 

Виктор забирает ком в руки, присматривается и не может сдержать смешка: пудель. Вихрастая игрушка с глазами-бусинками и комично высунутым языком. Они гуляли пару недель назад, и Виктор восхищенно засмотрелся на дружелюбную псину, почти сбившую их обоих с ног, а потом нервно хмурился и все оборачивался, когда прибежавшая хозяйка скомканно извинилась и утащила собаку прочь, зачем-то принявшись ругать. Юри всегда смотрит на него слишком внимательно. Он наверняка заметил его восторг. Виктор улыбается и прижимает игрушку к боку, запутывая пальцы в темно-коричневых кудрях. 

— Я хочу показать тебе одну вещь, — он ставит стопы на балку, выпрямляется и подает руку Юри. — Вставай. 

Юри вскакивает охотно, испуганно округляет рот, чуть не оступившись, и замирает камнем, когда Виктор заходит со спины, и, зажав собаку под мышкой, обхватывает ладонями его плечи. Виктору нравится то, как Юри реагирует. Он подается вперед, почти кладет подбородок на чужое плечо, шепчет: «Смотри», — и легонько дует на свой холст.

Темнота как будто идет волнами. Клубится, мешается сама с собой, истончаясь, и все яснее обозначает границу горизонта смелой синей полосой. Виктор вдыхает чужой запах и дует еще раз — синева светлеет, тянет на себя нотки нежно-мятного и контрастно малинового, теснит с неба темное все больше и больше, и, наконец, прямо перед ними несмело выглядывает охристо-золотой край, предвестник первых солнечных лучей. Виктор чувствует, как Юри улыбается — а потом он оборачивается и смотрит из-под блеснувших стекол ликующе-озадаченно, мол, ну рассвет, ну, красивый, да, мне очень нравится, вечность смотрел бы — и что?

— Просто тут очень хорошо видно эту красоту, — заминается Виктор, и восковая улыбка приклеивается к губам. 

Он отступает вбок, убирая руки, и готовится снова сесть, — наверное, это одна из немногих его картин за последнее время, которой он доволен — но Юри его останавливает. Даже не говорит ничего — просто подается следом, тянется ладонью, будто стремясь продлить касание, и выдыхает. Всего лишь выдох. «Стой!» «Ох, не уходи!» «Можно еще так постоять?» Виктор думает, а рассвет ли Юри понравился? Виктор думает, неужели нужна этому взъерошенному воробью с огнем во взгляде диковинка с почти закончившимся заводом? Виктор думает, что Юри под силу вынуть ключ из механизма, а потом делает широкий шаг обратно и притискивает к себе. Они стоят на самом краю. Даже Виктор мог бы покалечиться, качнись они хоть на дюйм в сторону. 

— У меня тут отец спросил кое-что.

Плечо согревается теплым дыханием, подрагивающие руки чертят на спине тугие дорожки растопыренными пальцами: мнение родителей значит для Юри очень много. 

— Мы… вместе? — шепчет он, и Виктор чувствует, как подрагивают его локти. 

Он выдыхает: «Да», — не задумывается, он уже давно уверен. Ему только немного страшно: Юри не пришлось напирать и убеждать, он оставляет ключ в механизме. Виктор сам выдирает его и выбрасывает прочь. Завод кончился, шестеренки рассыпались. Красивая облатка еще осталась, и есть шанс заполнить ее заново, пока не истрепалась и она — время обязательно перемелет ее в труху, и, может, это не будет зря. У Юри губы сладкие, и Виктор верит, что не будет. 

В ночь первого снега, еще совсем невесомого, который, кажется, начинает таять, еще не коснувшись земли, Юри то и дело скидывает одеяло, а Виктор все время поправляет. Ему хочется есть и спать, но ночными перекусами он Юри больше не пугает, а сон вполне можно попросить подождать. Небо все еще сине-черное: прозрачная темнота, пронзенная насквозь пульсирующими точками. Раньше все было не так. Раньше они собирались совсем другими узорами. Созвездия меняют свои очертания, медленно, понемногу кроятся по-новому. Тот, кто рассыпает их, видимо, все еще жив и относительно в порядке. Что ж, брат, ты многое теряешь, кутаясь в звезды. 

Юри снова брыкается, Виктор снова накидывает на него одеяло и даже не знает, смешит его или умиляет негромкое похрапывание. Темнота отступает быстро в последние предрассветные часы. На востоке небо светлеет нежно-лиловым и сливочным. Виктор закусывает губу, с любопытством вытягивая шею: ах, вот, какой ты сегодня. Он помнит, как рисовал все это, пару лет назад было, кажется, он горд этой красотой, конечно, и, кивая себе самому, отворачивается к Юри. Он берет за руку осторожно, совсем невесомо — через какой-то час прозвенит будильник — и с блаженной улыбкой прикрывает глаза, прекрасно зная, что уже не уснет. 

Прячущиеся тени и светлые пятна понемногу оживают на стене напротив. Виктор встречает свой самый лучший рассвет.


End file.
